


Hold My Hand

by KaytiKitty



Series: TUA One-Shots [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cussing, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Injury, Luther gets hurt, Luther hurts Klaus, Major Character Injury, by accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Luther gets hurt and Klaus offers his brother a hand, only to get it broken in return





	Hold My Hand

Klaus is in his room when the sound of the front doors slamming into the wall echoes it's way through the house. Klaus is knitting while Ben is telling him a story, Vanya is at work, and Grace is quietly dusting the house. 

   It's a good day for Klaus, the kind of day where his body isn't begging for the substance it's trained itself to depend on, the kind of day where there aren't so many ghosts that Ben can't just drown them out. A day that would have been perfect had the echoing of the sharp bang not sounded much to close to a gunshot for a war torn mind to handle. 

    Ben let a quiet groan slip through his lips as Klaus seemed to disappear from his room, leaving his body behind. A clouded look in his eye as he had to endure the torturous memories that plagued his mind. It had been a good day, he thinks. 

     The loud scream of agony is to rough and guttural to belong to any of the usual siblings. They had been hurt enough that Klaus knew the difference between their agonized screams but this one was new. He had never heard such a desperate sound come in that bellowing voice. 

      Klaus glanced to see Ben was already gone, must have left as soon as Klaus lost himself in la la land. Klaus made it to his feet and managed to make it halfway to the medical room when a loud crashing sound stopped him in his tracks. He could hear Ben calling Luther's name in anger and he jogged the rest of the way. 

    He was not expecting to see the big guy covered in blood with a metal pole sticking out of his stomach. Grace was slowly rising from a dent in the wall, her head tilted just too far to be humanly possible. “Luther?” Klaus questioned, his voice that of a child's. 

     Luther was strong, he wasn't supposed to be hurt and yet he was crying out in pain as tears pulsed from his eyes and dripping down his face like streams. His hands were clenched into fists, desperately trying to ground himself. 

    Klaus knew the feeling of needing someone else's touch to keep you from getting so lost in your own feelings that you ended up paying the price. So he inched forward. “Here, Big Guy, squeeze my hand.” 

     Ben protested the solution but Luther had quickly snatched the offered hand as if it could save him from the pain that was about to befall him. The grip caused instant bruising to the hand Klaus had offered and a hiss of pain escaped his lips. 

     Luther convulsed as Grace went back to work. That is when Klaus heard the first crunch, he hadn't felt it immediately and he tried to place the sound. It sounded almost like someone eating chips or cereal. Then he felt it, moments later, a cutting zap through the numbing bruise. 

      “Fuck,” Klaus said as he contorted his face to express his agony. He swallowed with great difficulty and refused his body's begging of him to pull away. Mom placed her hand lightly at the base of the pole, near enough that her fingers brushed the damaged skin. 

      The second sound was more recognizable as the crack of his bone breaking apart and he didn't have to wait for the pain to hear the whine from his own mouth. “Breathe, it's okay, breathe Klaus.” Ben was coaching him through this as if it was just a bad withdrawal symptom. Klaus appreciated the attempt but withdrawal had never had a sound to it. 

    The sickening snaps kept playing through his head and the pain was a dull throbbing all the way through his blue and purple flesh. “Good job, Big Guy. You're doing good. Almost done,” Klaus found himself coaching Luther as others had coached him, maybe as a distraction or maybe because he had no idea what else to say. 

    Three more painful onomatopoeias later and Luther had successfully succumbed to the anesthesia and his hand fell away from Klaus’ to rest by the side of his cot. 

     Klaus gasped in relief as he clutched his violet dyed skin to his chest. The swelling was a testament to how poor it felt. Every numb ache or fllash of stinging pain seemed to be an inch of swelling. Klaus could feel tears falling slowly from his eyes as he focused on breathing in and out. 

    Grace was continuing on with Luther's treatment now that he was sedated so Ben was trying to comfort Klaus as the boy clutched the wrist of his shattered hand. 

   Klaus let out a sigh as he heard more footsteps on the floor. It was soft but quick and Klaus relaxed in the fact that it was Vanya, if anyone could help it would be Vanya. 

    “Mom? What happened?” Vanya asked upon entrance, her first sight being Luther undergoing his surgery on the table. Her attention shifted to Klaus in less that five seconds. “Klaus! Oh God!” 

   Vanya knelt down in front of him and began to softly pry his uninjured wrist away. “let me see, let me see it, okay, okay, good job,” Vanya mumbled reassurances as she examined the hand that resembled more of a black balloon at this point. 

    “Good job Klaus, that was a brave thing to do,” Vanya commented. Klaus huffed out a mangled laugh.

    “Can I go back to being a coward junkie?” If Vanya heard the half seriousness in his tone she didn't acknowledge it just smiled at his halfheart joke. 

     “I think you're stuck with us now,” Vanya said. Klaus winced at the pain in his hand. Apparently being a good, sober, family member meant he was also stuck with pain, although he really hoped Luther never got hurt again. For totally not selfish reasons.


End file.
